Pokemon Oceanblue: Path of a Champion
by Swordsman4
Summary: Sequel to Firered: A New Legacy. After her loss to Janine, Misty decides to continue her journey to grow stronger so one day she can battle her role model–Ash Ketchum, the champion of Kanto. With her heart still set on visiting Kalos, the young trainer arrives in the far away region to enter the league. Many challenges await.


I own nothing Pokemon is a Gamefreak/Nintendo franchise.

/

Pokemon Oceanblue: Path of a Champion

Sequel to Firered: A New Legacy. After her loss to Janine, Misty decides to continue her journey to grow stronger so one day she can battle her role model–Ash Ketchum, the champion of Kanto. With her heart still set on visiting Kalos, the young trainer arrives in the far away region to enter the league. Many challenges await between the return of an old friend, the discovery of an organization bent on "cleansing the world", the rise of four rivals, and Misty's further investigation into Mega Evolution.

/

Another plane ride, it seem almost routine now for the orange-haired trainer. Jetting about from place was the faster way to travel, and was one of the trainer's favorite ways to travel. Something about the sky was calming to her, it seemed to tell her to keep pushing forward. Aqua blue shirt with white stripes on the sides, blue baseball cap to match, blue jeans, and a determined grin. Clutching her Blastoise's Pokè Ball in her right hand, Misty started to think about her Kanto journey.

"To think that none of this would have happened had I not taken Ash's bike." Misty laughed as she thought about the incident.

She still wondered why a champion would go for a bike ride–after all, didn't they have cars or something? "Borrowing" Ash's bike set the paths of the two friends together. To think her childhood hero lived only a few houses from her. She had read about Red, Gold, and Red's protégé–"Firered" for years. Misty felt honored to meet the men that held the blueprint of Pokemon training–the bond between one and their Pokemon. Looking out the window, Misty stared at the blue sky and smiled as the sight of land drew near. Touching down onto the runway, the jumbo jet skidded to a halt. Leaping from her seat, Misty yawned as she casually strolled towards the door to get out of the plane with the rest of the passengers. Looking down at the runway, Misty held her arms up high in triumph that she had finally arrived.

"Hello Kalos!" Misty cried as she took her first step down the stairs.

Missing a step, Misty slid down the stairs like she was sledding.

"I could have gone without the fall." Misty groaned to herself.

Brushing herself off, Misty headed straight for the town square and her jaw dropped as she looked around. Malls, cafés, and people were everywhere. Misty had never seen a bigger city and couldn't even imagine a bigger one.

"Incredible!" she gasped in amazement.

Wandering about Lumiose City, Misty took in the sights and sounds of the city. Tourists and natives alike rushed about like a colony of Durant.

"I wonder if I can find this region's professor, I outta get my Pokedex updated for my journey." Misty muttered to herself as she held up her aqua blue Pokedex.

Strolling pasts shops, Misty stopped to read a street sign pointing out the city's landmarks.

"So this is South Boulevard, the lab is just a few blocks from here."

Scanning over the map, the trainer memorized the exact spot of the lab and took off for the lab. Sprinting down the road, Misty passed buildings and people until she arrived at a large skyscraper with two statues of Pokè Balls displayed at the steps. Jogging up the steps, the orange-haired trainer entered the building.

"Hello, you look new to this place." a man with the usual researcher's uniform on said.

"Yeah, just arrived here for the league." Misty explained.

"That's fantastic, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Professor Augustine Sycamore. You just arrived at the right time, I was just about to test an experiment."

"Experiment?" Misty echoed.

"Yes, for years I have been researching Mega Evolution; however, a friend of mine has brought several stones that we believe are Mega Stones." Sycamore replied.

"My friend Ash and I have seen Mega Rings, but not Mega Stones."

"You know, Ash?" the professor muttered as he led Misty to a separate part of the facility and pointed to a counter of marble-like stones.

"What are those?" Misty asked.

"Mega Stones." Professor Sycamore replied.

"Are those related to Mega Rings?" Misty questioned.

"More or less, there are many items that can activate the power of a Mega Stone." Professor Sycamore answered.

Misty nodded as the professor lifted one of the stones and placed it inside a bracelet. Stepping out of the darkness a Charizard stood in front of the professor as he hit a button on the bracelet. Bright rainbow-colored light from a band on its arm lit up the room as the fire type morphed into what almost seemed like another Pokemon. A large black dragon with blue flames flickering from its body glared at the professor before the band on its arm began to spark. Spitting blue flames the Mega Evolved Charizard seemed to have a look in its eyes. Taking off out the window, the fire type puffed out even more flames and left a trail of destruction in its wake.

"What happened?!" Misty shrieked.

"I don't know, Charizard has never acted like that." Sycamore replied as he shook his head. "Charizard needs to be brought back here."

"I'll stop it and bring it back" Misty said as she smirked.

"Are you sure?" Professor Sycamore asked, unsure of the young trainer.

"I've dealt with far worse, I'm sure I can calm it down!" Misty exclaimed.

"Bring it back here and I'll be able to deactivate the device." Professor Sycamore said.

"Got it, I'll be back in no time!" Misty shouted as she took off out the door and down the steps.

/

A young boy lay in a deep slumber as the sunrise gleamed through the window.

"Fletchling, tell Calem that it's time to get up." a woman said.

"Fletchling!" the bird chirped as it flew upstairs and entered the boy's room.

Dive-bombing the boy, Fletchling chirped as the child nearly hit the ceiling.

"What's going on?!" the boy panicked as he fell over the side of his bed and was entangled in a net of blankets.

Throwing the sheets aside, the boy eyed the bird and laughed.

"That's what happened."

Eying the green numbers on his digital clock, Calem flailed his arms in panic.

"No way, I better hurry!" Calem gasped as he threw on a blue shirt with white stripes on the sides, a red hat, blue jeans, and rushed down the stairs.

"You're up." his mother said.

"Yep, I better jet off to Lumiose City." Calem replied.

"Good luck." his mother said.

Calem nodded as he grabbed his backpack off the closet door and dashed out the door. As he sprinted down the road, Calem began to think about his upcoming journey. Thanks to his schooling, he wouldn't need to challenge a single gym. Reminded by the house just a few doors down, the soon-to-be-trainer thought about the champion that was from his town.

"Soon I will be strong enough to challenge the Elite Four and the champion, Serena Rivers." Calem declared.

/

Following a trail of blue flames, Misty headed down the road hoping to catch up to the dragon Pokemon.

"I'm never going to catch that thing." Misty grumbled.

Finding a second wind, Misty continued to pursue the fire type.

"Blastoise, slow that thing down with a Hydro Pump attack!"

Upon emerging from the orb, the aquatic tortoise fired a swirling blast of liquid from one of the cannons on its back. Much to Misty's surprise the beam of water hit the Charizard.

"Yes!" Misty cheered in excitement.

However, her victory was quickly short-lived as the dragon seemed to halt its flight. Turning around, Charizard was headed straight for her. Exhaling a bright breath of blue flames, the fiery dragon forced Misty to climb up a drain pipe on the side of a building to avoid being burnt to a crisp. Standing on the roof, Misty looked down to her Blastoise.

"Blastoise.." Misty said before the fire type hit Blastoise with a powerful swipe of its claw rendering it unconscious.

Unclipping Eevee's Pokè Ball from her belt, Misty grimaced as a large beam of purple energy formed within Charizard's mouth. As she threw the orb the energy beam tore into the roof and the flying debris knocked her backwards.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Misty cried out of desperation.

Dashing towards the dragon, Eevee lunged at Charizard and bounced off the mighty dragon. With a quick swipe of the claw, Charizard sent Eevee flying over the side of the roof.

"Eevee!" Misty shrieked as she leapt over the edge and grabbed the fox Pokemon.

Free falling towards the ground, Misty grimaced as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Shutting her eyes, Misty was waiting for the painful thud. Unfortunately Ash wasn't here to bail her out from one of her mistakes and she feared that she would pay for it. A bright purple light surrounded the trainer as a mysterious Pokemon with a strange branch-like wand set her gently on the ground. The Pokemon stood next to a woman with honey-blonde hair, a black blouse, maroon skirt, and icy blue eyes.

"Delphox use Psybeam." she commanded.

A bright beam of purple light struck the Charizard confusing it. Firing another Hyper Beam attack, the dragon seemed as if it wasn't ready to give in.

"Psychic." the woman said calmly.

Turning the attack back at Charizard, the mysterious Pokemon defeated the dragon using its own power against it. Just as Misty was about to thank the woman, Misty realized that she had vanished.

/

Author's Note: I was struggling with writer's block so I decided to reboot this story altogether and move it to Kalos as I originally planned.


End file.
